kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Development
Introduction Crafting requires resources and development materials (one dev. mat. is required for each attempt). The rarity and success rate depend on the resource recipe used and your secretary ship's class. Your secretary ship is the lead ship in your first fleet marked #1. Often you will fail to produce an item from a recipe, denoted by the penguin-in-a-box screen. In this case, the development material used will be refunded. Development materials can be earned by completing quests, expeditions, World 2-4 and World 6-3. Please Read This First *'The recipes presented here do not guarantee that you will get what you want.' *'This page may contain outdated development recipe. Alternatively use this condensed table instead.' *Page recipes should come from databases or external sites with at least hundreds of documented attempts. For your own personal lucky recipes and experiences, please use the comments section. Development recipes (Section sourced heavily from TsunDB's article by Tsubakura regarding development) Input material can be adjusted by one digit unit at the top and bottom of the frame that says the number in the "▼" button "▲". NOTE: These recipes are the most commonly used recipes in data sources, condensed down to the most recommended equipment for ease of navigation and use. These recipes may not be the most efficient recipes possible, but have large amounts of data proving they work. For a method on how to derive possibly more efficient recipes with less empirical support, see the Theoretical section. Naval Aircraft HQ level required: 20 Recommended Flagship: Armored Aircraft Carrier, Standard Aircraft Carrier, Light Aircraft Carrier Land-based Attack Aircraft HQ level required: 10 Recommended Flagship: Armored Aircraft Carrier, Standard Aircraft Carrier, Light Aircraft Carrier Surface Combat Equipment HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship ('''NOT BBV) Anti-submarine Warfare HQ level required: 10 HQ level Recommended: 20 Recommended Flagship: Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Torpedo Cruiser, Submarine (NOT SSV) Radar HQ level required: 20 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aircraft Carrier Engine HQ level required: 10 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aircraft Carrier Bulge HQ level required: 20 Recommended Flagship: Battleship (NOT BBV) Miscellaneous Drum Canister HQ level required: None Recommended Flagship: Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Submarine (NOT SSV) can be obtained from Weekly Quest F12 Development Theory (Section sourced heavily from TsunDB's article by Tsubakura regarding development) The game has 9 different development pools; determined by 3 Secretary Ship Class Categories, and then within each category, contains 3 Pools each determined by the Primary Resource used. Secretary Ship Class: Category Torpedo - DE, DD, CL, CLT, SS, AP, CT or AO Category Heavy - CA, FBB, BB, XBB or AR Category Aviation - CAV, CVL, BBV, CV, SSV, AV, LHA, CVB or AS Primary Resources: Primary Resource refers to the highest quantity resource in the used recipe. If the highest used resource is tied with 2 or more resources (Eg. 250/250/250/250), the priority will be as follows: / > > Development Pools Each pool has a listing of exactly 50 items, in which the game will pick a random item in this list to attempt to craft. This gives each item in the list a 2% chance to be chosen. Certain common equipment are repeated multiple times, giving them increased chance to be chosen, in multiples of 2%. Once chosen, the game will compare the submitted user recipe, to the 10*scrap value of the selected equipment. The HQ level of the player is also considered before determining in a successful craft: レア (2 Stars) - Requires HQ 10+ ホロ (3 Stars) - Requires HQ 20+ Sホロ (4 Stars) - Requires HQ 30+ Contextual Equipment Crafting Certain equipment, like and are specially added into the pool when certain conditions are met, replacing other equipment in the pool's list. Ro.43 - Requires an Italian / / secretary and Primary. Type 96 Land-Based Aircraft - At least 240, 260 and 250, with a Primary resource of or in Category Aviation. Notes and Mythbusters *Other than determining the primary resource for the development pool, and meeting the minimum requirements for crafting equipment, slightly different recipes do NOT offer "better" crafting chances. *The level of the ship does NOT matter for the purposes of crafting. *Aside from crafting the Ro.43, the nationality of the ship does NOT matter for crafting.